Media productions are increasing in complexity; with the proliferation of media capture devices and locations, addition of ever more types of metadata associated with the media, and the growing diversity of audiences, locations, and platforms associated with media consumption. In time-sensitive production environments, an additional challenge is the speed with which media is expected to traverse the workflow from capture in the field, through the editing and rendering phases, to broadcast or streaming to the consumer. To meet these challenges, media production teams work in an increasingly decentralized manner, working from a variety of locations, some of which are served only by low bandwidth connections. In order to enable far-flung teams to work together effectively and rapidly, various challenges relating to synchronization, media sharing, and media consolidation must be overcome.